Dulce euforia
by rachsanjou
Summary: Esta es una de muchas historias donde el ególatra Draco Malfoy se encapricha de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger. Y donde ella parece darse cuenta de ello e inclina la balanza a su favor. Horace Slughorn comete el error de juntar a la serpiente y la leona durante todo un curso, dejándolos a su merced. Un error fatal, o una satisfacción agridulce; depende desde donde lo mires.


**Nota** : Esta es una adaptación del sexto libro de la saga, _El misterio del príncipe_ , así que muchas cosas no se ajustarán sl canon. Espero que os guste mi versión.

 **Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a su autora, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **0-. Prólogo.**

—No te confundas, Malfoy. No tengo ningún interés oculto ni personal en quedar contigo después de clases; si lo sugiero es principalmente para quitarte de enmedio cuanto antes —espetó, casi escupiendo sus últimas palabras para que el rubio no pensara cosas que no eran.

Al Slytherin se le pasó la idea de aceptar la proposición de Hermione, pero pronto la descartó. ¿Compartir con ella su preciado tiempo al terminar las clases? Aunque tampoco hacía mucho, ahora tenía órdenes que acatar, y tampoco le apetecía ver más de lo debido a la sangre sucia, mucho menos tener que hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, Granger, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que pasar mis horas libres con alguien... como tú —contestó con el mentón elevado, mientras miraba a la contraria de arriba abajo con un desprecio notorio.

Con un suspiro de molestia, ella salió de la sala de pociones sin siquiera voltearse a verle de nuevo. Era el comienzo de su sexto año en Hogwarts y conocía de sobras cómo era Draco Malfoy; un joven totalmente arrogante, sin ningún tipo de empatía, egocéntrico y un niño de papá que desprecia a cualquiera que no sea un mago de sangre pura. Horace Slughorn, el nuevo profesor de pociones, les había encargado un trabajo que iban a presentar a final de curso: en grupos de dos personas, tenían que crear una poción asignada a partir de cero, buscando ellos los ingredientes y la receta –hasta podían innovar– y, sobre todo, que funcionara. La única condición que les había puesto –en verdad eran órdenes de Dumbledore– era que los grupos no podían estar formados por gente de la misma casa. Y sí, Hermione tuvo que, para su mala suerte, juntarse con Draco.

 _El trío de amigos se miró con confusión tras esas palabras de Slughorn. ¿Casas distintas? Tenía que estar de broma. El profesor había añadido, aunque no muy convincente –pues creía que podría terminar como el Rosario de la Aurora–, que era una oportunidad para crear nuevas amistades o "alianzas" futuras y apreciar las habilidades de otros. Por mucho que Harry abriera la boca para replicar, poco podía hacer; la desición estaba tomada._

 _—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo._

 _—Ron, aceptar las condiciones si no quieres que Slughorn te suspenda —contestó la lógica del grupo, observando al resto de la clase para empezar a decidir con quien se juntaría. A decir verdad, estaba un poco asustada porque no es que tuviera ningún abanico de amigos demasiado amplio y, de hecho, todos eran de Gryffindor—. Va, espabilaros._ _No servirá de nada que os enfurruñéis por esto ahora._

 _Sus dos amigos asintieron al escuchar a Hermione; no tenía caso pensar en lo injusto que era, pues seguramente los compañeros ya habían empezado a juntarse. Como un rayo de esperanza,_ _a Harry se le apareció Daisy Corran, una Ravenclaw de cabello largo rubio ceniza y grandes ojos marrones, delante de él con una sonrisa y una simple pregunta que le alegró el día: "¿Ya tienes con quién ir?". Para Ron no fue demasiado complicado tampoco; se dirigió hasta un rincón de la clase para ver mejor quién quedaba libre y, allí, a su lado, estaba Susan Bones sentada mirándole con sonrisa entristecida y suplicante._ _En cambio, Hermione lo tuvo muy difícil y parecía como si ese día la Mala Suerte estuviera cogiéndole de la mano. Por más que preguntaba a los compañeros más habilidosos (después de ella, claro), todos les respondían que ya tenían acompañante. Bufó rendida y se sentó. "Ya habrá alguien que se quede solo, al fin y al cabo, en clase somos pares", pensó y esperó. Aunque pronto lo lamentó terriblemente..._

 _Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy parecía estar maldiciendo a su nuevo profesor en voz baja. ¡Qué se pensaba que hacía! Por supuesto, el joven de Slytherin no se relacionaba con nadie que no tuviera los mismos colores que él._

 _—¡No me puedo creer que...! —se giró frustrado hacia sus amigos, pero resultó que estos ya se habían esfumado rápidamente hacia el meollo que se habría creado en el interior de la sala— Serán... —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos._

 _Menos de quince minutos se necesitaron para que todo el mundo tuviera a su lado a su futuro compañero hasta fin de curso; menos dos personas: Hermione y Draco._

 _—No puede ser._

 _—Mierda._

 _Ambos lo dijeron a la vez, mirándose. Slughorn, que se había colocado detrás del rubio sin ser notado, le empujó levemente para que reaccionara, aunque eso le hizo ganar una mirada de total desprecio._

— _Ve con la señorita Granger, por favor – le ordenó con una leve sonrisa._

Hermione no podía soportar la idea de aguantar todo el curso a la rata de Malfoy en las clases de pociones avanzadas, es por eso que pensó en la posibilidad de quedar a deshoras para continuar con el proyecto y, así, terminar antes. Estaba claro y todo el mundo sabía que esos dos eran como el agua y el aceite. Harry y Ron sufrían por su amiga, ¡qué daño podía hacerle esa sanguijuela! La de Gryffindor no tenía miedo por eso, al final ya se había acostumbrado a los insultos por su sangre, por ser hija de muggles. Los desprecios del niño rico ya no eran tan constantes como los primeros años, pero el odio seguía vigente a pesar de que ambos eran casi unos adultos. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba a Hermione era el trabajo que podía hacer su compañero... ¿Y si se le ocurría sabotear el proyecto con el fin de fastidiarle? ¿Y si decidía pasar de todo y tendría que hacerlo ella sola? Esa última opción no le desagradaba completamente, pero tampoco permitiría que otro se llevara mérito alguno por algo que no había hecho. Tenía miedo a la incertidumbre que involucraba a la serpiente.

Draco no era tan tonto como para no saber que, en parte, había tenido una suerte enorme, pues reconocía las habilidades de la castaña, de hecho, todo el mundo lo hacía, mas esa era una de las razones que más le molestaba de ella... Le superaba con creces en todo, a él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir su propio orgullo. Pero por otra parte, tampoco podía hacer nada para boicotear e ir en contra de ella porque le repercutiría sin duda. El joven Malfoy tenía muchos pensamientos navegando por su mente, debatiéndose qué era lo que le convenía y quería, mientras su mirada estaba fija en la puerta por donde ella había salido hacía unos instantes. "Por ahora no me voy a preocupar", pensó e hizo lo mismo que su ahora compañera. No tenía caso darle más vueltas de las debidas, él tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer ese curso: Voldemort le había adjudicado una importante misión para, él intuía, enmendar los errores de su padre y así restaurar el honor de su familia a ojos del Señor Oscuro.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí en FF, así que aún ando un poco perdida por aquí x) También hace mucho que no escribo nada, así que igual estoy un poco oxidada ww Ah! Y es mi primer Dramione, espero que los personajes no sean demasiado OOC ;;

Seguramente tarde en subir los capítulos, puesto que solo tengo escrito el primero y parte del segundo, y dudo que hasta que no tenga varios más (supongo que 10), suba algo. ¡Lo lamento!

Muchas gracias por leer~ Me haría muy feliz que me dierais vuestra opinión!

Rach.


End file.
